


Shinigami-Sama's Father's Day

by eecmidford



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eecmidford/pseuds/eecmidford





	Shinigami-Sama's Father's Day

Spirit hadn't felt this happy since before the divorce. He twirled into the Death Room, humming and waving the handmade card he'd received in the mail. "Happy Father's Day. From Maka," she had written in pencil on a blank white sheet of paper. A postscript on the bottom read, "Soul made me send this."

"Top o' the morning, Lord Death!" he greeted his boss, planting a loud kiss on the Grim Reaper's mask. "Did Kid send you a card on this lovely, lovely day?" He slapped Maka's message proudly onto the table. Only then did he notice Lord Death's subdued posture.

"Hey, Lord Death? Everything all right?" coaxed Spirit.

"Oh, it's all good, Spirit," he sighed. "Kid usually does give me a nice Father's Day gift, but this year I was a silly goose and sent him off to Australia on a mission!"

"Aw, don't worry, boss!" Spirit patted the mass of dark energy that was Lord Death's body. "Kid will bring you something when he comes back! Hey--you know what always cheers me up when Maka's not speaking to me? A road trip through the desert! C'mon, let's go!"

"It's a nice idea," Lord Death said, "but it seems you've forgotten, I can't leave the city! So, I'm afraid this trip of yours is a no-go."

"Then we'll just motor around Death City!" Spirit pulled Lord Death by his massive hand until they were out the door and in his trendy red car.

"Nice wheels, Death Scythe!" called Sid from the other end of the courtyard. Spirit grinned smugly and revved up the engine. "Where to, chief?" he called over the roar of the motor. "Drinks? Chupa Cabra's?"

Lord Death didn't get a chance to respond before they were zipping down the road to Spirit's favorite bar.

• • •

"I hate to admit it, Death Scythe, but that little hangout of yours does have a way of lifting the spirits," Lord Death said to his nearly passed-out partner, whom he had been obliged to carry piggyback on their return trip. "Of course, I don't really eat or drink like a normal person, but the ambiance was definitely...stimulating."

"Lord Death! Just the guy I needed to see!" Lord Death turned to see Sid sprinting into the Death Room, holding a large box. A package from Kid!

"Why hello, Professor Sid! How ya doin'?" Lord Death greeted him in his usual cheery manner. "Might I propose we exchange burdens?" He indicated the intoxicated Death Scythe.

"Sure thing, boss." Sid hoisted Spirit over his shoulder and jogged away.

Gently and lovingly, Lord Death pulled open the package from his son. It was full of...ties. Every possible color, pattern and type of fabric seemed to have been included. One tie in particular, emblazoned with the phrase "World's Best Dad," lay on top of the pile, a note attached.

"I am sending you this selection of ties in the hope that you will begin to dress in a manner befitting your position. Please wear them symmetrically, for my sake. Happy Father's Day. Love, Kid."

The Grim Reaper fastened the "World's Best Dad" tie around his neck, checked his symmetry in the mirror, and nodded proudly. "Happy Father's Day to me."


End file.
